Burnt
by NraVadumee
Summary: From a distant land, a strange new threat to Arendelle arises: A young man with magical powers that allow him to control fire. The citizens of Arendelle are convinced that Queen Elsa is destined to destroy him with her own mystical ice powers, but neither the Queen nor Princess Anna are so sure... but while it's one thing to let it go, it's something else to let it in...
1. Prologue

"After him! Quickly!"

"Sorcerer! Warlock!"

"This way! He went this way!"

Through the burning streets of the city he called home, a young man ran for his life, tears stinging his face as the flames burned hot around him. He was taller than most, but by no means any kind of giant, and so his gait helped him more than his speed. His legs, sculpted by years of blacksmithing and literally running errands, carried him as fast as they could down the inferno that once was a simple alleyway, his lungs burning from exhaustion and the smoke. His heart pounded strongly and quickly in his chest as beads of sweat went forth from his pores like bolts from a crossbow, his eyes frantically searching for a way out. His mind raced at the speed of his heartbeat, the sounds of shouts and an angry mob growing alarmingly closer and closer with each thruming pound on his chest. He finally reached the end of the alley, finding his way out onto the main street of the city, the gates just down the way.

Taking a moment to wipe the buckets of sweat from his face, the young man gazed down at the gate, and realized in horror that his way was blocked by a group of the city guard. To make matters worse, they were preparing to close the gates. If they sealed him in, he would be a dead man. Or worse, a killer.

A killer. He stopped for a moment, for a single pounding heartbeat, and realized that this fire may have already claimed a life. Perhaps more than one. He couldn't risk staying here any longer; he was a danger to his home as much as he was to himself. Osterland was no longer a place he could call home; his curse had seen to that.

Determined and resolved now to free his people from the menace he had become, he steeled himself for his next action. With nothing more than a whim, he summoned the powers which he had been born with, and wreathed himself in flame. The guards which had readied themselves for him were visibly shaken; undoubtedly his flame-cloaked form was a sight which instilled terror in them. But he would not hurt them; he would hurt nobody any more.

"Erik!" Cried out a voice.

It was a voice he knew, a woman's voice. He looked over, just a bit to the left of the guards, was his lifelong friend and secret sweetheart. By the divine, he loved her. She was beautiful; raven black locks cascading in curls down her shoulders and back; light flesh, but not pale; he loved her more than anything else in the world. He had always dreamed of marrying her, after becoming enough of a man to tell her how he feels. He fantasized often about the wedding, the honeymoon, the children… the making of the children…

It was the painful realization that he would never get to see any of that now that snapped him back to reality.

"Erik, please, just stop. We can work everything out! You don't have to do this!" She cried.

"Lyssa, I'm sorry, I… I can't! I'm dangerous, to you, to Osterland, I'm even a danger to myself!" He shouted back, the fire in his heart making him sound angrier than he wanted. "Now stand back, Lyssa. I don't want to hurt you!"

"Erik, please…" She croaked out, tears blocking her voice. She wanted to tell him so much, how much she loved him. How much she cared for him, how it pained her to think of him leaving her. He wasn't a danger, he just had to learn. She had even heard of another person like him, who learned to control their powers. But he never told her that he was like this. She should've known, should've guessed, he fit the description that her books listed about people with powers like this. And now she had to pay the price; she had to see it all fall apart. But first, she had to tell him. She had to try; he had to know that he is loved, that she will always love him, now and forever.

But she never got the chance.

As she ran out in front of him to tell him, he failed to notice her making the attempt, and charged forward, commanding the fire around him to shoot him forth like a crossbow bolt. His intent was to burst through the guards and break right through the sealing gate; that way, the only person getting hurt was him and the gate. The guards might get a little burned, but they'd be fine. But then she stepped in his way, and he bolted right past her, barely missing her.

But the fire didn't miss.

If he impacted her, they would both die, her from the fire and him from the guards catching him. It would've been better that way, he mused for a split second. Instead, she was wrapped in the flames that surrounded him, their flaming grip holding her, burning away her gorgeous icy blue dress, searing away her shiny black hair… he didn't have the heart or time to see the rest of the damage. He was already outside the gate now, and the guards split their numbers between trying to help her and going after him. He had to run. He had to run fast, and hard, and he had to run far, far away.

So he did.

Summoning the flames one last time, he launched himself into the air, and used the force of his fire to slow his descent as he landed a mile away in the middle of the forest. He dispelled the flames entirely, removing all chance of sighting him in the darkening forest, and ran off. Where he would go, he didn't know. What his home would do, he didn't know. How painfully she had died, he didn't know. How he'd survive, he didn't know.

He didn't know much.

But he knew what he was.

A sorcerer.

A warlock.

A monster.


	2. Sisters Will Be Sisters (As Will Snowmen

"Come on, Elsa! We're going to be late!" Anna called out, smiling at her older sister.

Sometimes, things change.

"I'm coming, Anna, I'm coming!" Elsa called back, laughing all the way down the stairs, hurrying with her sister.

Ever since the Great Thaw, both Elsa and Anna's lives had become absolutely wonderful. The gates were opened permanently, and after a while, even Elsa came to come out of her shell completely with the new world opened up to the two sisters. Anna, of course, spent a good deal of her time with her dear boyfriend and courter, Royal Ice Master Kristoff, but Elsa never felt left out. Even when Kristoff and Anna went out for some alone time, she still had Olaf with her for company, and heavens knew, that snowman knew how to entertain company. She was glad every day for her quick thinking when the Thaw came, giving him that lovely little snow flurry. If he melted away, her life would be much more lonely.

Lonely… she thought over that word often nowadays. Even though she didn't feel unloved, she still felt… empty, in a way. There had been plenty of times when she'd see Anna leaving for a night together with Kristoff, and feeling an icy shard nick her heart. Was she jealous of Anna? No, that couldn't be it. She had only met Kristoff formally shortly after the Thaw. She didn't have any feelings like that for him, though she did consider him a good friend, and a good man for Anna. Much better than Prince Hans of the Southern-

"Elsa?" She heard Anna ask. With a slight blush, Elsa realized that she had spaced out while Anna was speaking to her.

"Oh, sorry… what was that, Anna?" She asked. Anna gave one of her adorable little seething frowns out of exaggerated impatience before repeating herself.

"I asked if you were ready for your big show tonight, Elsa. You know, the whole reason the whole festival got started in the first place?" Anna reiterated.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was the whole reason…" Elsa affirmed, because she knew it wasn't. She was asked and agreed to put on a show with her powers to celebrate the Thaw and the winter, but her mastery of prestidigitation wasn't the purpose of the festival. She and Anna organized it with the purpose of celebrating Elsa's exile and return, as well as the Great Winter and the Great Thaw that ended it. It had many underlying themes, like the inevitable end to every hardship, the power of love between siblings and lovers, and so on. Despite her many protests to the contrary, however, Elsa could never get Anna off of the idea that the whole thing was focused all on her. Sure, she was the reason it had a historical basis, but that didn't mean that-

"_Elsa_." Anna called again.

It seems like today was a day for spacing out.

"Sorry, sorry. What?" Elsa stammered. Rather than repeating herself, Anna put on a concerned face.

"Are you OK, Elsa? You seem out of it today…" She ventured.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind, is all." Elsa offered. At that, Anna stopped walking and looked at her sister more firmly.

Only so long ago, she had shut her out of her life completely, without even telling her so much as why. It hurt her, and it still hurt to even remember it. She loved her sister, fiercely enough to be willing to sacrifice her life for her, no matter what. She wasn't going to let her shut her out again, at least without explanation.

"What is it, Elsa? You've been like this all month. Is it the festival? Are you worried about controlling your powers still? Or…" Anna tried. She wanted to know what her sister was so worried about. As much as she wanted to keep an even head about it, she was scared of being shut out again.

"It's nothing, Anna. Really." Elsa insisted. As if Anna would buy that.

"It's _something_, Elsa. Please, don't shut me out. You tried that once, remember?" She poked. It came out sharper than she intended, but it came out. Elsa's expression gained an edge of hurt, followed by resignation. Obviously, Anna had actually found the right words for once.

"I guess I'm just feeling kind of… lonely. But not for lack of company, or anything. I love spending time with you and Kristoff and Olaf and Sven and all the citizens and everyone and everything, it's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just…?" Anna lead her on. Elsa crossed her arms, hugging herself. It was something she did often when she felt uncomfortable. Proving that she wasn't totally sure of herself, a gentle flurry of snow started raking around them. Even now, Elsa still had some difficulty keeping her powers in check when she was in emotional turmoil. This served only to agitate Anna's concern even more.

"Come on, Elsa. Tell me. Please?" Anna begged.

"I guess… it's just… I kind of…" She sighed midway, before trying again. "I just wish that-"

Suddenly, the doors opened, and there was Olaf, his snow flurry over his head, his usual wide grin seeming to radiate over the room like sunlight bouncing off of ice.

"Hiya guys! Oops… I mean… hiya girls! Sorry, still getting used to that… anyway, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff sent me over to let you two know that you're going to be terribly late! Oh, and Anna, he had a special message for you, ah, what was it, ummm…" The snowman blabbered out. Knowing the usual contents of Kristoff's 'special messages' and Olaf's sense of 'subtlety', Anna tried cutting him off.

"Uh, Olaf, you don't have to-" But it was too late.

"Oh! That's right! He said that his family was dying to see you!" He finished.

"His family? Oh! The trolls are here, then?" She asked.

"Yup! The whole gang's together! Ohhh, you should see them, the little ones are growing up sooo fast! They are just so adowable! Come on, let's go!" Olaf hastened. Anna looked to Elsa, not wanting to forget the conversation the innocent snowman interrupted, but Elsa simply smiled sadly and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll talk later. I promise." Was all she said. Anna prepared to protest, but knew it wasn't worth it. She simply smiled back and turned to leave with her sister and Olaf.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Olaf exclaimed.

"What is it, Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff had a real special message for you, Anna! He was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Olaf, wait, no-!"

"-'Celebrate the Great Thaw with a great thaw of your own tonight'! ...I have no idea what that means, but that's what he said!" Olaf lowered his voice to a whisper still loud for anybody to hear, "I think he means he wants to cuddle!"

Blushing red as a flame, Anna facepalmed as Elsa giggled softly. Her intimacy with Kristoff since the Thaw all those months ago was no secret to her dear older sister, but that didn't mean she wanted his… 'invitations' broadcast by a living snowman for all of Arendelle to hear. She'd have to pick that bone with Kristoff later; what made him think that Olaf was a reliable messenger for such subtle relays?

Still giggling lightly, Elsa beckoned her sister and snowman on. "Let's go you two. We don't want to be late. And I doubt Anna wants to keep her boyfriend waiting on that 'cuddling'." A new round of giggling, verging on a full chuckle, even, rang through the air. Anna followed with a slightly seething expression while Olaf happily followed, innocent as ever.


	3. Love Experts

Sure enough, just as Olaf said, the trolls had arrived.

The whole family.

All of them.

Naturally, being trolls and 'love experts', the moment Elsa got in sight in the palace's courtyard, they couldn't help themselves but to inquire about her love life.

"Ahah… well, I have none."

An answer which sent the family into silence for a second.

"What do you mean, none, dear?" Bulda asked. Bulda was the sweetest little matriarch troll Elsa had ever known (as well as the only matriarch troll she had ever known), and it was her who raised Kristoff as a mother.

"Well, no one's really piqued my interest. No suitors or anything."

"Really, dear? Well, I suppose you'll just have to go out and find yourself a man! We'll help you, even! Look at how well we do, what with how a-_dorable_ your Anna and our Kristoff have ended up. We can fix you up with a man in no time!" Bulda exclaimed, to the widespread approval of her family.

"Ah… thank you very much, but I'm going to have to pass on that. I don't want to be a bother, it wouldn't be worth the time."

More silence.

"What's the issue, dear?

What's got you hiding away from finding a man?"

Oh no.

Elsa knew that line.

As did Anna and Kristoff, who's attention was perked away from the other trolls when they heard it. They knew what it meant; they knew what was about to happen.

The worst was about to happen to poor Elsa…

The trolls were going to sing about her.

"Is it the icy way you walk?"

"Or the breezy way you talk?"

"Or your well-shaped, belle-shaped

Beautiful physique?"

"And we know that you wash

Well - 'cause you are never really smelly."

"But you'll never meet a fellow if you

Never take a peak!"

"So you're a bit of a fixer-upper,

You think you got a few flaws.

You've got a peculiar brain dear,

To think you're a pain, dear,

Any man'd want you in their claws!"

"So you're a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this we're certain of

We can fix this fixer-uppe"r

Up with a little bit of love!

"Can we please just...stop talking about this? There are more important things to worry about!" Elsa protested. Bulda and the trolls ignored her, as is usual.

"I'll say!" Bulda continued, before turning to the Queen's sister.

"So tell me, Anna…"

"Is it the way that she runs scared?

Or that she's socially impaired?

Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods — wait…"

"Is she holding back her

Ste-am due to her low self-esteem?"

"Or the way she covers

Up that she's the honest goods?"

"She's just a bit of a fixer-upper,

So she tends to just bail...

But her isolation is confirmation

Of her desperation for a human male!

So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But we know what to do

The way to fix up this fixer-upper

Is to fix her up for you!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Elsa cried. "I'm just not interested in a relationship right now!" She declared.

That gave the trolls a second to pause, before entering their traditional huddle.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's a minor thing.

Her quote 'disinterest' means she's just got to go invest.

And by the way I don't hear no truthful ring!"

"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Her brain's a bit betwixt...

Throw the apathy into the sea and

The whole thing will be fixed!"

"We're not sayin' we can change you,

'Cause people don't really change.

We're only saying that love's a force

That's powerful and strange.

People make bad choices if they're mad,

Or scared, or stressed.

But throw a little love their way!"

"Throw a little love their way!"

"And they'll bring out your best!"

"True love brings out the best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's what it's all about!"

"Father!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"We need each other to raise

Us up and round us out.

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But when push comes to shove…"

Once more, Olaf inserted himself into the troll's melody.

"The only fixer-upper fixer

That can fix up a fixer-upper is-"

"True! true!

True, true, true!

Love!

True love!

Love, love, love, love, love

Love!

True love!

True…"

"_ENOUGH_!" Elsa cried out, not allowing them to find some random man to put her in a hole in to marry. She was so frustrated at the trolls' insistence, she accidentally let loose a blast of icy winds, erupting a short burst of snow into the sky. Fortunately, the citizenry outside the walls considered it nothing more than a part of the festivity, but the trolls and royal family knew better.

Calming herself down, Elsa addressed the trolls with more dignity. "I apologize, and I appreciate the effort, but I am _not_ interested in a relationship presently. I am Queen of Arendelle, I have too many other concerns to attend to. Right now, that would be this festival which is being held at least partially in my honor. I would request that you honor my wishes for now and not bring this topic up again for the duration of the festival."

The trolls glanced about at each other, obviously hurt, but Bulda merely smiled sweetly. "Of course, dear. Sorry we got carried away there. It's just that we know how much good a man will do you, is all! But if you want to take your time with it, that's your choice, deary. We'll respect that, and we'll still be standing by whenever you need some love experts!"

Elsa smiled back, sorry that she had snapped with such fire at what could very well be her extended family soon. "I appreciate it, Bulda. But for now, let's just enjoy the festival. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, get ready. I'll tell the guards to open up the gates for the crowds soon."

"Ohhhh yaaaaayyyy! I _love_ it when you tell the guards to open up the gates for the crowds! I mean the gates are usually open but there's usually not a crowd outside! This is so exciting, oh I could just melt!" Olaf exclaimed, ever excited. Anna and Elsa shared a giggle at their snowman's antics, while Kristoff chuckled lightly, as well. Elsa could tell, though, from the way he held her sister's arm, that he was planning on spending the day alone with her.

She hoped he would be willing to wait until the evening; she didn't want to be without her family today.

Well, her _human_ family, anyway.


	4. Left Alone With Company

Well, that didn't last long.

No more than an hour into the festival, Elsa found herself without anybody she knew. Anna and Kristoff disappeared without a trace into the festivities, and even the trolls had dispersed with Olaf. It was mid afternoon, and she was completely left to her own devices. She had _hours_ until her own personal portion of the festival commenced; what in heaven's name was she going to do until then? Unlike Anna, who _loved_ planning things ahead, if for no other reason that because she just couldn't wait to at least _think_ about having fun, she didn't have a clue what kind of activities to pursue during the festival.

Bulda, however, had a plan.

Contrary to what Elsa believed, she and her trolls had _not_, in fact, dispersed, but rather went into deep undercover. Bulda was keeping close watch of Elsa with Grandpappy's help; he was using his magics to project a constant vision over her and a lot of the other trolls, who were helping them with their little plan.

"Boulder 3 to Auntie, Boulder 3 to Auntie, I have visual on potential Chestnut, thoughts?" Called one of the trolls via their magical vocal link. Bulda looked over at the appropriate viewing orb to see what Boulder 3 saw; sure enough, there was a young man, but he wasn't what Bulda was looking for. Brown hair, freckles, too young, even.

"Negative, Boulder 3. Keep looking." She responded.

"Affirmative, Auntie. Resuming search." Boulder 3 responded.

When it came to matchmaking, Bulda meant business.

"Pebble 2 to Rocky 4, watch it, Snowball's getting close to your position; recommend immediate relocation."

Elsa asked that they not bring up her love life for the rest of the festival, and Bulda respected that wish.

"Boulder 7 to Rocky 4, relocate immediately, Snowball's heading right for you."

This way, they weren't bringing it up with her.

"Rocky 4 to all units, request silence while I relocate."

But that didn't mean they weren't going to try anything.

On the contrary, this was way more fun than usual.

Bulda patiently awaited Rocky 4 to give the all-clear before she spoke, but she couldn't wait when she saw… _him_.

"Auntie to Rocky 4, hold position. Look 45 degrees to your right."

Dammit, Rocky 4. That's your left.

"Your _other_ right, Cliff."

"Sorry…"

There he was; tall, handsome, black hair, legs of a _god_. He seemed fidgety, almost, and he certainly didn't know his way around town. A foreigner, certainly. Which meant he _had_ to be a stranger to Snowball; normally, total strangers were poor pickings for a match, but Bulda was no fool: she could tell that this handsome young fellow had a real shot with their snowstorm of a daughter-in-law-to-be's sister. He seemed to glance around a lot, like he was looking for somebody.

"_Well lucky you, Chestnut_," Bulda thought, "_'Cause Auntie Bulda's __**got**__ somebody!"_

"Auntie to all units, we have our Chestnut. Rockies, you're closest to Snowball; Rocky 3, get her attention towards Rocky 4. Rocky 4, commence interaction with Chestnut. Snowball will fall for it like a cat for yarn." Bulda ordered about. It was fun to be mission control. They had to do this again soon…

Sure enough, when Elsa saw Rocky 3, she moved to speak with him to figure out where the rest of her family had gone. But, like an expert, Rocky 3 disappeared into the crowd with ease, and Elsa had to look around once more. But just down the way, fortunately, was Cliff, speaking to the absolute hottest guy she had ever seen.

I mean, to a fair-looking stranger.

(Who is she kidding he is _hot_.)

Walking over to speak with Cliff, the cunning troll known among his peers as Rocky 4 immediately looked her way.

"Elsa, dear! My new acquaintance here is new to Arendelle and was just looking for a native escort to help him around the festivities! You seem like you could use some company, yourself. Sounds like a good mix to me! I'll leave you two to it!" He blabbered out before immediately balling up and rolling out.

"Nice work, Rocky 4. Rockies 1, 5, and 7, maintain visual. All units, maintain position. We don't want to risk losing these two love birds." Bulda commanded.

Elsa and the stranger stared at each other, slightly dumbfounded for a moment, before the stranger spoke up.

"Uh… hello, um… I… don't really know what just happened…" He said.

"Me… neither… but, I guess you're new to Arendelle?" Elsa tried. Obviously the trolls were up to something, and she might as well roll with it for now. At least she could try making a new friend; heavens knew, she was in a deficit of those.

"Uh… yeah. I just got in earlier today. I guess it was kind of good timing, huh?" He offered.

"Yeah, great timing, actually. This is probably the liveliest the city's been since the Thaw." She said. This incited a confused expression from the stranger.

"Uh… the Thaw?" He inquired.

"Wow, you must be from _far_ away. The end of the whole accidental eternal winter?" She started.

"...Eternal winter?" He asked.

"Wow, _really_ far away. Long story short, there was an accident and some misunderstandings and an eternal winter that almost saw the death of the Queen and the Princess and potentially the destruction of Arendelle, or at least its royal line." She explained. She wasn't willing to offer herself up as the culprit behind the eternal winter, nor as the Queen of Arendelle. She didn't know much about making new friends, but she doubted being a Queen nor the cause of such a disaster would help.

"Wow… how long ago was that? A hundred years? A thousand?" He inquired.

"...More approaching a year. The festival coincides with the Queen's coronation, the night she set off the winter." She explained.

"Wait, the _Queen_ set off the winter?" He asked, incredulous.

Oops.

"Uh… yeah. She's kind of… a sorceress. Born with magical powers of ice and snow. She never really learned to control them, and she lived her life locked away to protect her family and people. But when her parents died… she had to open the gates for her coronation, and, well… like I said, there were some accidents and misunderstandings, and things got out of hand." Elsa explained. Wow, she wasn't doing too good at this.

"Uh… huh… I guess she had to be… put down, then?" He asked, hesitantly.

"No, actually. She learned to control her powers, and with the help of her sister, the Princess, she reversed the winter and set off the Great Thaw. She still reigns to this day." She proudly explained; she couldn't help but keep a slight edge of boast to it. It was Anna's victory as much as hers, if not more so, but it was a victory of her's nonetheless.

"Wow, that's… I… don't know what to make of that…" He said.

"Why? Doesn't it sound… you know, good?" She replied, somewhat concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, but still, isn't anyone, you know… worried that she might… lose control again?"

Elsa smiled lightly, though a twinge of worry echoed in her heart.

"No. Nobody. She's got it down pat now; not a soul in Arendelle is concerned about her." Elsa explained, a ring of confidence in her voice.

"Huh… alright then. Listen, ah…?" He began, obviously asking her name.

"I'm Elsa."

"Elsa… it sounds like you know a lot about this place, and you certainly like it here. Would you mind being, uh… I guess that… thing... called it 'my native escort'. I dunno, someone to show me around and get me used to the place."

Elsa giggled lightly. "They're called trolls. And I'd love to spend the day with you." She felt like that last bit was too much and quickly moved to correct herself. "I mean, you just seem like a fun guy to be around, and you obviously want to learn more about my city- Arendelle, that is, my city, Arendelle, mine because it's my home and all…" She cleared her throat, trying again as the flaming hot young man with the black hair chuckled at her playfully. "Yes. Yes, I'd love to be your escort. Guide. Your guide." She stammered once more. Ironically, she could feel the heat flushing up to her pale cheeks. How often did an ice sorceress blush, she wondered…

"I appreciate it. Shall we, m'lady?" He offered his arm to her, in a display of playful chivalry. In his own flaming mind, he wasn't so sure if he was ready to be so flirtatious with somebody, and a total stranger at that. Lyssa's face flashed in his mind again, but he put it aside. That image only served to torment him; he had to try to push forward, he had to try to let it go. And he was doing well; he had a beautiful woman on his arm that he was going to spend the day with. And this one felt special; she had a unique aura to her, a chilly thing that soothed his inner inferno but didn't make him feel cold. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Sir?" She asked.

Huh… he must've spaced out there for a second.

"S-sorry, spaced out there for a second."

Elsa giggled lightly; they seemed to have that much in common. "I asked for your name. It'd make this whole conversation thing easier."

"Oh, oh, right. Right. My name is Erik."

"Erik… that's a nice, strong name." She remarked with a smile. He smiled back, unable to really do anything else in reply to such a beautiful face smiling at him.

"So is Elsa. Uh… I mean, it's a nice, _beautiful_ name, not strong, unless, unless it's _meant_ to be strong-" He stammered about as Elsa continued giggling and even full-on chuckling at him. All the while, Bulda and Grandpappy did a little jig together to celebrate a job well done so far.

So far.


	5. Trips, Dips, and Freudian Slips

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt completely and absolutely happy.

Oh, sure, she felt _free_ during the eternal winter, but not exactly _happy_. She was too lonely to be happy. And she felt loved after she returned from her exile, but there was always something missing. And now, whatever it was, it felt like she had finally found it with Erik.

His complete alienation to Arendelle and Arendellian culture made him a perfect partner to spend the day with; Anna would've ran off with Kristoff at the sight of her favorite games or foods, but Erik was much more resigned. He let Elsa choose what to do, but after he figured out what he was doing, he went all in. There was a fire in his heart, Elsa could tell; everything he did, he did with a passion of a sort, even mundane things. Even his walk had a certain heat to it. And that _body_…

"So, Elsa, what do you do for a living?" Erik inquired. For once, Elsa hadn't spaced out. In fact, she felt completely and utterly focused on the man she was with.

"Uh… palace work, actually. Yeah, I work in the palace. I help a lot with policy making and that kind of stuff." Elsa said; it wasn't really a lie, and it told enough of the truth.

"Wow, that's actually… pretty awesome. I guess you work with the royals a lot?"

"Elsa!" A voice cried out. Elsa immediately flinched, because she recognized it: It was Anna.

There was no way in hell her sister could go without complicating things; she had to duck out, at least for the afternoon. She wanted the day with Erik now; Anna had Kristoff, and they'd reunite in the evening.

"Uh, Erik, this is going to sound weird, but, um, would you mind, uh, walking very fast with me? Away from that voice?" Elsa stammered. She had to get away, but she couldn't be too blunt with why.

"Why? Someone you know?" Erik asked, worried more than confused.

"Yeah, sort of. Nothing bad, I just don't want to have to deal with her right now." Elsa explained. Erik nodded and smiled knowingly.

"I've been there. Alright, come on, this way." He stated as he lead her through the crowd.

"Elsa! Elsa?! Elsa! Where'd you go?!" Anna cried out as she pulled Kristoff with her. She _knew_ she had _just_ seen her sister. And with a _MAN, _too. And not just any man: a HOT man. She had questions with a burning need to be answered, but her sister had left her sight once more.

"Kristoff, did you see where they went?" She demanded of her boyfriend.

"Maybe, but-" He offered hesitantly.

"But what? Are you not sure? Because I don't care if you're not sure! She had a _guy_, Kristoff! An actual real life _hot GUY!_" Anna exclaimed before Kristoff got her to calm down.

"I saw, Anna, but it seemed like they ducked out once you started barreling their way, and-" 

"I _know_! It's like she's _avoiding_ me!" Anna pouted. Kristoff gave a sigh of exasperation.

"I think she _is_, Anna, but not for the reason you think." Kristoff offered. Anna looked hurt for an instant, and he regretted the way he worded that. He knew she was sensitive about her sister shutting her out. To mend his mistake, he started explaining further. "I think she wants some alone time with her little friend. I think we can wait until the evening to crash their party, don't you?" Kristoff offered, wanting to pay Elsa back for all the patience she had in giving them their own alone time.

Anna pouted and sighed, but nodded. "I guess. C'mon, if they're going to go sneak off, so are we!" Anna declared, with just a tiny ring of suggestion in her voice before she kissed her Royal Ice Master and ran off with him.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Erik were ducking through the crowd, eventually finding a decently open space. Elsa was giggling loudly, and Erik was laughing with her. They were on the run, and having fun. Suddenly, however, in the midst of their flight, Elsa's foot fell on the skirt of her nice green dress (like she would wear her ice gown out for something so casual), and she went hurdling for the ground. Fast as a shooting star, however, Erik turned and wrapped an arm around her back, spinning the two of them around before wrapping another arm around her waist for extra security.

It looked like he was dipping her back in the middle of a dance.

Awkwardly, the two stared at each other for an instant, both of them blushing quite well. Then, with increased awkwardness, they realized they were standing in the middle of an open space, and members of the surrounding crowd where watching them. Elsa could swear she heard a whistle or two.

"...Nice catch…" Was all she could manage to say.

"...Thanks… that, uh, would've been bad." He replied. They stood there like that for another second before Elsa spoke up again.

"You can stand me up again, you know." She said.

"Oh! Oh, right, sorry…" He apologized, bringing her back to a standing posture.

"Not- not that it wasn't nice, I mean- I don't mean to make it sound like I didn't enjoy it, or, no, wait, I mean-" Elsa just stopped, thoroughly blushing now, sighing with great frustration. It was obvious she needed a quick pause to recollect herself.

"I just- I need some sex." She blurted out. Erik's eyes shot open, and she realized what came out of her mouth.

"SECONDS! I NEED SOME SECONDS! A _FEW_… seconds… oh my god…" She tried, but she felt totally resigned now. That was it, she blew it. Hello, goodbye. Too much time spent thinking about those _arms_ around her and the chiseled chest she could feel right under that dark shirt… and now she had completely and utterly ruined it all.

Thanks, Freud. Thanks for nothing.

Erik proceeded to put a hand on shoulder comfortingly and smiled at her warmly. "It's OK, Elsa. Don't worry about it. I understand. I've been there."

What.

"Slips of the tongue, they happen to everyone."

Oh, OK.

"So… we're OK, right? You're not, like, completely turned off to me? I mean, no, not turned off, oh my god-" Elsa stammered. She was doing a _terrible_ job at this.

"Yes, Elsa, we're OK. Now stop worrying about it! Come on, the day is still young! Let's go enjoy this festival!" He said, still smiling. It was just a slip of the tongue. A slip of the tongue. That's all it was. She doesn't actually want sex. What rational person says they need to have sex to a stranger? Then again, what rational person decides to spend the day flirting with a stranger… then again, maybe the fact that it was a _beautiful_ stranger made it less crazy. Elsa smiled back at him, and returned her arm to his.

"Yeah, let's." She replied gratefully before leading him off, their little tour d'Arendelle continuing. Meanwhile, in the palace courtyard, the troll codenamed Auntie had gone from overjoyed to full panic to rolling around on the floor laughing.

"_Kids these days…"_ she mused mentally, her laughter roaring through the surroundings.

"_They look to the heart but stare at the loin…"_


	6. The Inferno Inside

"Are you sure you have to go?" Erik asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm already risking being late; if I don't get over to the palace soon, I'll be in a heap of trouble." Elsa replied.

The two had spent the day together, absolutely enamored with each other's presence. They had learned so much of each other, it was like they had known the other for years. Erik, Elsa learned, was from a distant land called Osterland, months away from Arendelle. He had left home to find his fortune in the world, and heard of the prosperous Kingdom of Arendelle while passing through the Duchy of Weselton. Erik, in return, learned about how much Elsa's sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, the 'Royal Ice Master' Kristoff. He also learned about the death of her parents when she was younger; he knew what it was like to lose parents, but at least he had a second family in the form of his friends. Naturally, they kept their secrets, of course; Erik didn't know who Elsa's parents _were_, nor did Elsa know that Erik left to 'seek his fortune' after nearly destroying his homeland on accident.

Just minor details that could be eased into conversation at another point in time. Small stuff.

"How will we meet again?" Erik asked. He desperately wanted this to be the start of something; Elsa was just such an amazing person, he didn't want to never see her again. She smiled warmly at him in a way that made his inner inferno cool.

"Meet me in front of the palace gates tomorrow at noon. We can go to eat lunch and spend the day together. Maybe I can give you a proper tour of the town." She offered happily. The idea made his giddy, and she tried to hide that; she liked thinking about spending more time with Erik. He was fun to be around, and heaven's knew she needed something other than Anna and Olaf to get her out of the palace. Erik smiled back at her.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then!" He said in farewell.

"Until then!" Elsa replied, waving as she walked to the palace. Erik, too, made his way among the crowd to get a good view of the performance the Queen was to give shortly. He wanted to see this legendary monarch for himself, and he wanted to see these icy powers of hers. Maybe he could learn to control his own inferno from her...

_...Some time later…_

"In celebration of her triumphant return from exile and the end of the Eternal Winter, citizens of Arendelle, your sovereign: Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Exclaimed the royal herald.

"_**What?!**_" Erik hissed under his breath

Sure enough, out from the palace doors came Elsa, resplendently dressed in a _gorgeous_ icy blue gown which was cloaked with crystalline lacing. She sported a cape which looked like it was made of frozen fabric, and her body moved with a regalia Erik had not seen before. She was _beautiful_; well, she had always been beautiful, but now she was just downright _stunning_.

…Talk about a raging inferno.

She began swirling her arms about, blue energy spiraling out from them, before she shot her hands up to the sky, sending bolts of blue shooting out into the dark sky, exploding in beautiful snowflake fractals, resulting in a little snow flurry falling down around the crowd. Erik stared in amazement and wonder; he had never seen such a thing. Such control, such beauty, such…

Elsa continued with her spectacle, pulling all the snow which she had made into a rapid spiralling tornado all around her. She shot the snow back out, creating another gorgeous fractal pattern above them, the ice twinkling under the starlight and moon. The snow stayed where it was, Elsa holding it there with her will, before she began shifting the pattern, creating new, beautiful fractals, twinkling the night's light. She then made the ice shoot far, far into the sky before causing it to explode with another blue light, and from the original blue explosion, four streaks of chromatic aurorae formed. The crowd was enamored, and Erik was awestruck. Beautiful, funny, smart, witty, quick, adorably awkward, _and_ a Queen, _and_ an accomplished sorceress. Elsa of Arendelle, you are _quite_ a catch…

Unfortunately, Erik was not a very accomplished sorcerer. He had been so enamored thinking of the beautiful monarch he had spent the day with, he didn't notice Elsa conjuring a new ball of energy in her hands. When she shot the bolts of ice out over the crowd, his reflexes, ever the shooting star, kicked in. He shot his hands out to protect himself from the icicle which wasn't even going to hit him or anyone, but the inferno inside decided that its host was calling for help. From his hands shot out bolts of white hot flame, and when they impacted the ice bolt, it instantly melted it into almost boiling hot water. The impact of the blast forced the water back, sending it backwards towards the royalty. Erik watched in horror as his flame-child impacted its victim.

Princess Anna. Who had knocked her sister out of the way reflexively.

_At least somebody's reflexes can be used for good,_ Erik thought.

Anna fell down with a scream, the hot water scalding her. Erik thought for sure he had injured the Princess, scarring her permanently. In reality, however, Anna was fine. She'd have raw red skin for a few days, at most. Elsa looked at Erik; her face shifted from confusion to realization, but Erik read it as fear. He scared her, he made her think he tried to kill her, oh heavens, no, no no… this was it, he blew it. It was all over; another home, down the toilet.

Erik turned and began barrelling his way through the crowd, trying to escape desperately. He heard people shouting; no doubt the guards were chasing him down.

"Erik! Erik!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa chased Erik desperately through the streets of Arendelle, trying not to let the young and scared sorcerer escape, praying wildly that she could help the poor tortured soul. He was a _sorcerer!_ A _fire sorcerer!_ She was so blind! How could she not see it? He probably ran away from home because he thought he was some kind of threat. He was scared, confused; Anna was fine, she saw to her already. But he didn't know that; to him, this was just a colossal failure on his part to control himself. How many years had she gone feeling that way? How many times did she feel like she was a danger to everybody around her? She _couldn't_ let him feel that way. She just _couldn't_. She could teach him, she could _help_ him. He just needed somebody to care for him, to tend to him.

He just needed somebody to love.

Erik bolted through the streets, desperately trying to escape. Elsa tried to keep up, but he was _fast_. By the time the city walls were in sight, she was going to lose him.

"Erik! Erik, please, stop, I can help you!" Elsa exclaimed, despairing so deeply, yet trying her very best to keep her hope bright. She finally lost her grip on her gown, and her foot tripped her once more. This time, however, Erik wasn't there to catch her. She fell hard on the ground, scraping her forearm slightly. She looked up, and saw that he had stopped to look at her. For a moment, she exploded in happiness, thinking she had somehow gotten through to him. But then she saw the look on his face.

It was a pained farewell.

"No, Elsa. You can't."

"Nobody can."

He turned again and returned to his run. He wreathed himself in flame, and, with bitter familiarity, launched himself into the sky, over the walls, past the river, and used a blast of fire to slow himself down as he landed in the forest. Elsa rose to a kneel, tears stinging at her eyes. She felt arms grabbing her, a voice talking to her, and she realized faintly that Kristoff and Sven had followed her with Anna, and that her sister was speaking to her, asking if she were alright. She wasn't, though. She was certainly not alright.

Because for the first time in forever, she had felt true warmth in her icy heart.

And now it was gone.


	7. Let It Burn

Erik stumbled through the forest far from Arendelle, from the first place in months he thought he could make a home of. Everything was so great… the people were so welcoming, the city so alive. If only he hadn't lost control… if only he didn't meet her…

Her…

The _Queen_… he had been with the _Queen_ herself… She was so beautiful, her eyes were like the ice he saw her creating with her magic: deep and blue and crystalline… her hair, swirling like a snowstorm, even though she kept it braided. And she was smart, too; she knew about Osterland, even though it was so far away. She was witty and funny and…

And completely, totally, absolutely beyond him.

His loss of control in front of her was proof enough; he couldn't keep her safe, and if he hurt the Queen, he'd be put down for regicide. He was torn internally; he wanted to go back, to be with her again, let her icy coolness sooth his inner inferno, but he couldn't. Lyssa's face flashed in front of his eyes again, but, somehow, it didn't make it any worse. He chuckled bitterly; it seemed like he had finally learned to let her go. But Elsa? It burned him harder than Lyssa ever did to think about how he could never see her again. He spent only a day with her, and even if it wasn't any kind of love, she made him feel at peace. She cooled down his inferno to something tolerable. He looked around, and saw that his internal struggle had externalized itself, lighting the forest around him aflame. He couldn't help but lament out loud.

"The ash burns bright in the forest tonight

The flames are cackling…

A nation of desolation,

And it looks like I'm the king."

It was crushing to think of how life had left him.

"The fire is roaring like this inferno inside

Couldn't keep it in, though hell knows I tried"

Would he ever be able to control this raging inferno inside of him?

"Let no one in, let no one see

All alone, you always have to be

Just run, just flee, don't let them learn

But now they've learned…"

No. He supposed he never would.

"Let it burn, let it burn

They'll all just have to learn

Let it burn, let it burn

Time to show them all it's my turn!"

It was his turn to be free now.

"I don't care

What my heart may say

Let the flames rage on,

I think I prefer the heat anyway."

So he would be forever alone; fine. So be it. He'd never have anyone or anyplace to call his own.

"I like how this inferno

Makes everything seem bright

And the fears that once restrained me

Set everything alight!"

He'll just adapt.

"It's time to see what I can do

I'll test the limits, and break through

No love, no home, no rules for me...

I'm free!"

He'll just have to make the most of it.

"Let it burn, let it burn

I'll set fire to the sky!

Let it burn, let it burn

You'll never hear me cry!"

"Here I stand,

And here I say

Let the flames rage on…"

He began channeling his powers all around him, blasting away the burning trees and searing away the grass, even melting the soil down.

"My power simmers through the air and all around

My soul is exploding in flaming spirals through the ground

And one thought burns brightly like a fire-y ghast

I can't ever go back,

This life is all I have!"

"Let it burn! Let it burn,

And I'll rise like a shooting star!

Let it burn, let it burn,

The life I had is charred!"

"Here I stand

In the flames of today!

Let the flames rage on,

I think I prefer the heat anyway."

The forest around him had been thoroughly charred clean, and the soil had been smelted into volcanic rock. He had made his choice; he'd never learn to control this inferno, so he wouldn't try. Instead, he'd give it free reign. He'd burn what he felt like burning, char what he thought should be charred. He reached out and manipulated the rock into melting again before pulling the magma up into four spires. Hmph… he didn't know he could do that. He looked around at the volcanic circle he had made, and a smile crept across his face. Maybe he _didn't_ have to run. Maybe he could have a place to himself, after all.

He got to work raising up his humble abode, melting the rock beneath him and raising it up to his desires. Unlike the ice palace which had been raised on the North Mountain a year ago, this volcanic stronghold was close to Arendelle, and quite visible. To the citizens of the city, it appeared as if the warlock that tried to kill Queen Elsa was rising up his own person fortress to besiege Arendelle. Elsa stared out at the erecting stronghold, concern swirling in her mind.

"Erik…" She mumbled. He was scared, and confused. He was going through the exact same thing she did, but he refused to let her help him. This was just like poor Anna, but worse: At least Elsa had experience with powers like these. Although she had heard the citizens talking about a great battle between their beloved queen of ice and this 'foul demon of flame', she knew that couldn't be the case. It _couldn't_ be. Erik was no demon, he was a sorcerer just trying to come to terms with what he was born with. She turned to the nearby handmaiden who was waiting on her. She had a command ready.

"Tell the guards to gather the royal council. We have much to discuss." Was all she said. She knew she had to speak to her advisors about this; although she knew how to help Erik, she needed help getting him to let her help him. She refused to give up on him; she refused to let him go.

She refused to believe that they were destined to destroy each other.

Especially when, deep down, she so desperately wanted to believe that they were _meant_ for each other.


	8. The Right Man For The Job

"I don't _care_ what the people are saying, I _know_ what they're saying, and _I don't want to hear it anymore! __**Am I understood?!"**_ Elsa exclaimed, to the surprise of her quieted royal council.

She had called them all together, her trusted advisors, in the hopes of getting an idea as to how to proceed with resolving the situation confronting them. Nobody had any idea what it was that Erik was planning to do now that he had erected that volcanic fortress right outside the city, and the citizenry was still rumormongering about some legendary battle between ice and fire. Her intent was to gather her council to garner some advice as to how to go about getting through to Erik. Instead, all they did for the most part was regurgitate the rumors of the citizenry and offer battle plans. The only people who had been of any help was Grandpappy, who offered to look for ways to magically negate Erik's fire magic to allow Elsa a chance to speak with him without risking him attacking her, either accidentally or in mistaken fear. The rest of them, however, were worthless.

"Your Majesty, understand the threat this warlock poses to Arendelle. He could level the city!" Exclaimed Sir Rodrik, the anointed Marshal of Arendelle. "A diplomatic solution, especially involving you, my queen, is far too risky!"

"I must concur with Marshal Rodrik, Your Highness." Chimed in the Headmaster of the Order of Arendelle, Lord Bronsted. "This Erik of Osterland is too dangerous not to terminate as quickly and as efficiently as possible. I recommend an elite strike team be sent to infiltrate his fortress and-" He was cut off by an icicle shivering up the table he was seated at, pointing directly at his face.

"Lord Bronsted, consider that your final warning. Any more talk of initiating violence will be met with immediate dismissal from my council!" Elsa proclaimed. She had no intent nor desire to hurt Erik. "Now, do your duties, and do as I ask of you: Tell me how I can best approach this situation in a _peaceful_ manner."

For the first time, the council was strictly silent.

Well, the council was anyway.

"Elsa, I have an idea." Anna spoke up. Elsa looked to her sister, whose face was still reddened from the scalding water. It broke Elsa's heart to see her like that, not because she was hurt, or because of Erik, but because, once again, her sister was hurt defending her. One day, Elsa swore to herself, she would pay Anna back for all the pain she's suffered for her older sister.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa inquired. Surely, her sister had better plans than these warmongers.

"If we wait a little while, until I heal better, and we go speak to Erik, he'll see that I'm perfectly fine. I mean, the way I see it, the whole reason he's throwing this fit is because of me. So if he sees there's no reason for it, he'll open up to you." Anna explained.

Elsa considered the idea. The physician had said that Anna's face would be back to normal in a day or two, so it wasn't a horribly long time to wait. But still, that was another day or so that she'd have to wait before speaking to Erik. And it was time for him to do something he'd regret…

"Your Highness, I cannot-" Sir Rodrik piped up, before a streak of ice started heading his way slowly. He grimaced and grunted softly, but reworded his warning nonetheless.

"I would advise greater haste. This sorcerer is dangerous, whether it is his intent to be or not. If that firebolt had accidentally been sent at _you_ rather than your ice, we'd have at least one dead monarch on our hands. And I doubt any citizen of Arendelle wants to suffer such sorrow only so soon after your coronation as Queen."

Elsa thought on it. Rodrik was right. Erik was already barely controlling himself; Arendelle was in danger of him losing himself to his inferno. Anna's plan would work, but they needed something to tie them over. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. The only thing Erik needed, at least until he would open up completely, was someone to spend his time with. At the very least, it would give him something to focus on other than Arendelle and any feelings of resentment he may have for it. And there was only one person she knew that she could trust enough to treat him right and be his friend.

She only hoped he wouldn't melt under the pressure.

"Olaf, get in here." She called to the door.

Sure enough, a moment passed, and the nosey snowman let himself in from eavesdropping outside. He hung his head down in shame for being caught; if the situation weren't so dire, Elsa would giggle at the snowman's guilt.

"Sorry, Elsa, I just couldn't stand being out there out of the loop! But the guards were all 'We cannot allow you in, council members only', and-" Olaf began explaining before Elsa cut him off.

"It's fine, Olaf, but I need you to do something for me. Something huge. Critical to Arendelle's survival, even. But it might be dangerous, and you'd be risking your life. I hate to ask you, Olaf, but you're the only person I can trust to not only go, but succeed and return to us." She explained. The snowman's expression didn't change from his attentiveness.

"OK. What is it?"

Sometimes she wondered if he ever had a concept of mortality.

"I need you to go to Erik's citadel and get him to let you stay with him. Explain to him that Anna is fine, she just needs some time to heal a little from some minor burns. Tell him that when she's healed in a day or two, we'll come and show him to prove it. Until then, tell him I've asked that he allow you to stay with him, as a companion and friend, and that while I wish I could go myself, I didn't want to risk inciting hysteria among the citizenry. Tell him I hope to see him soon and that it pains me deeply not to be with him." She recited to Olaf. The snowman seemed to maintain strict focus on her words, memorizing each one, committing each message and instruction to memory.

"Okie-dokie, Elsa. I'll do exactly that! And I'll be just the absolute bestest buddy to Erik I can ever be! He sure seems like a guy that needs a warm hug, huh?" Olaf remarked. Elsa allowed a short giggle to escape her, before looking at her council.

"It seems we have a plan. You are dismissed." She ordered, suddenly Queen Elsa again. Her advisors stood and exited the room, leaving her, Anna, and Olaf, before being joined by Kristoff.

"So… what's the plan?" The ice master inquired.

"Anna and I will go to see Erik when she's healed over so he can see the error of his ways. Until then, Olaf will be keeping him company to keep his thoughts bright. And away from any bitterness he may have towards Arendelle and its people." Elsa explained.

"Wait… you're sending a snowman into a volcanic citadel?! Do you _want _him to-" Kristoff began exclaiming, until Anna cut him off.

"Kristoff, Olaf will be fine. He has his flurry, and Elsa can just make it a little stronger to keep him safe from the extra heat. I have faith in the little guy; if it weren't for him, after all, we wouldn't be here." Anna smiled, fondly recalling the little snowman's heroism and bravery in helping her escape Hans and save her sister. They all owed their lives to Olaf; they could depend on him now, and he could depend on them.

"Then we're set. Olaf, good luck. And whatever you do…" Elsa started, her voice catching as a short sting of pain struck her heart, a single tear flooding into one eye.

"Make sure you come back." She finished.

Olaf merely smiled sweetly and gave his maker a nice warm (?) hug.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa. I'll be back. Don't worry!" He comforted. Elsa loved him, and he loved her back, just the same as all the rest of his best friends. They were the bestest of buddies, and the bestest of buddies could always count on each other for everything, and 'everything' included coming back. Elsa and Olaf ended their hug, and Olaf began showing himself out. He gave Anna and Kristoff hugs farewell, and left their sight. The last they saw of him was him walking over the river (Elsa had erected a permanent ice bridge there recently, as a monument of her flight on the night of her coronation). Elsa watched with trepidation as the snowman left her sight, heading for Erik's fortress. She had to have faith, in both Olaf and Erik. She knew Erik meant no harm to anybody, but still, would be able to keep Olaf safe? Suddenly, Anna's hand was on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Elsa. He's a tough little ball of snow." She said.

Elsa simply nodded, smiling sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She'd have to stay strong and keep her hope, she simply had to.

Hope was all she had going for her right now.

Hope, and the best friend a person could ask for.


	9. A Stranger in a Strange Land

Olaf approached the immense rocky citadel, humming some nonexistent melody as he walked up to the keep. It was stone, alright, and it had cracks and fissures of what looked to him like liquid heat running all across it. He could definitely tell it was hot, because when he got close, his flurry started flurrying faster and harder. When he first got it, Elsa told him that it would always keep him cold enough not to melt. He was especially thankful for that now; he figured it must've been hot enough to make _any_ snowman melt.

He wasn't worried, though. He knew Erik wouldn't let him melt.

He loved Elsa too much to hurt her bestest buddy.

Still humming, Olaf walked up to the door of the citadel and knocked on the immense stone three times. He stood there, humming, twiddling what passed for his fingers, patiently awaiting a response. He eventually knocked two more times, to make sure Erik heard him. He waited a little longer. Finally, he heard a sound. The door groaned and pulled back, and there stood Erik.

Wow he looked different.

The singlet and pants combo he wore wasn't around anymore; instead, he had a brilliant orange dress jacket which transitioned over ruby red dress pants. Over his shoulders was draped an orange-red cape, and his feet were covered by solid black shoes. While it was definitely an original design, Olaf knew where he got the idea from.

He must _really_ love Elsa if he wants to look that good for her.

"Who… what…?" Erik inquired. It was obvious he was expecting someone else. Olaf suspected he wanted someone more human. Of the female variety. Specifically a queen. Named Elsa.

"Well hello there, Erik! I've heard so much about you from my friends! My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced himself. Erik stared back at him confusedly.

"Are you some kind of construct?" Erik asked. Olaf deadpanned.

"No, silly, I'm a snowman! Elsa made me during the eternal winter, and she gave me this beautiful little snow flurry to keep me from melting after the Thaw!" Olaf explained.

"So… she made a snowman, and it came to life?" Erik asked.

"Yup!" Olaf responded plainly.

Erik had some minor trouble processing this; Was that how powerful Elsa was? To give life to her own creations? Could he do the same…?

"Right, right, um… what do you want?" Erik asked plainly.

"Oh! Right. Elsa sent me here to tell you a couple of things!" Olaf said. They waited there for a moment, before Erik pressed him on.

"OK… such as…?" Erik pried.

"Oh, right! She wanted me to tell you that Anna is completely and totally fine, just a little scalded, is all. She said that once she's healed up they'll come and see you, two days, max!" Olaf began.

Elsa? Here, in two days? With Anna? Erik wasn't sure what to make of this news; he was certain Anna was severely injured. If she'd be healed in two days… then, he supposed, he wouldn't feel so bad for his loss of control.

But that wouldn't change the fact that his nature is one of destruction.

"I'm glad to hear Anna will be fine, but I'm afraid I can't allow Elsa to come here. Or Anna, for that matter." Erik declared. Olaf seemed confused.

"Why? Don't you want to see her?" Olaf asked.

"Well… obviously she doesn't't to see me. Why couldn't she come to tell me herself?" Erik asked.

"Oh, that's simple! She didn't want to come off too strong! She's really nervous about guys, you know. So that you two are in love, and all-" Olaf began. He knew it was wrong to lie to your friends when you said you'd do something one way, but he knew Elsa didn't stay behind to keep the city calm. He knew how nervous she was when it came to finding romance; she didn't want to risk causing any damage.

"Wait wait wait… in love?" Erik asked, incredulous. "We are _not_ in love. We just met!" He exclaimed.

"So? It took Kristoff and Anna a total of, like, 2 or 3 days together before they realized they were in love. It's not a matter of when you meet, it's a matter of how much you see of each other _when_ you meet! And I saw you two together, believe it or not! And there is no way that you are _not_ in love." Olaf explained.

Much as he wanted to follow the snowman's logic, much as he wanted to believe Elsa loved him, much as he wanted to let her into his life and heart, Erik knew better. It just wasn't something he could allow to happen. Elsa would be hurt, inevitably, and then he'd just be heartbroken and have to run again, just like Osterland, just like Lyssa.

"I'm sorry, Olaf, but my decision is final. Elsa cannot come here." He declared.

"Well, sorry, Erik, but she's coming! And until then, I'm going to stay here, with you!" Olaf proclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Erik replied.

"Queen's orders! She wants me to stick around here with you, to give you company until she arrives. She really doesn't like the idea of you being alone and all by yourself, and neither do I, really! So come on, Erik, let's be best buddies!" Olaf said, his eternal excitement and happiness roiling off his snowy form.

Erik considered this for a moment. Could he be a spy sent to watch over him? No, Erik somehow doubted that. At the same time, he couldn't help but think there was more to Olaf's presence then the snowman said there was. But still, Elsa sent him, and that was enough to make him desperately want to keep the snowman around, if for nothing else than company. But what if the snowman melted? What if he destroyed Elsa's best friend? She could never forgive him, nor could he forgive himself for such a crime.

"I'm sorry, Olaf, but-" Erik began, before noticing the snowman was gone. Confused, he heard a sound behind him and looked back inside. Lo and behold, a snowman was remarking on the fire geysers he made to adorn his entrance hall. Only he wasn't melting. The cloud on his head was pounding out snowflakes that dissipated into nothingness once they left the area around him, but he himself was fine.

"Wow… so much heat… I _love_ heat… it's so warm and summery…" Olaf pondered.

A snowman that loves heat?

What?

Erik pondered more. If the cloud kept him safe from even those geysers, then as long as he didn't lose control and hit the snowman directly, he'd be fine. Even then, he supposed, it would have to melt him entirely to melt him permanently. And he _did_ want company, and he _desperately_ wanted to get on Elsa's good side.

Maybe he _could_ learn to control himself…

"Alright, Olaf. You can stay here. But you have to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Erik required.

"Sure thing, pal! Oh, I am just so excited! Elsa's my bestest buddy and I like winter and snow and cold and all, but I've always just _loved_ summertime and warmth and heat! And you're the Elsa of all that stuff! Oh, we are just gonna be the _bestest_ buddies! And you and Elsa will be so adorable together, I could melt from the cuteness!" Olaf exclaimed, almost squee-ing out his excitement. Erik only chuckled, blushing slightly. He looked forward to the next day or two. For the first time in forever, he had a chance at something incredible. A snowman for a friend, a place to call his own, a beautiful ice sorceress queen…

He only hoped he didn't screw this up. Softly, he chuckled as he realized something.

Hope was all he had going for him.

Hope, and the strangest company a fire sorcerer could ever ask for.


	10. An Overdue Answer

Elsa couldn't sleep.

She stood on her veranda, observing the aurorae in the summer night sky. She always found solace in the lights; perhaps it had to do with their mutual association with winter and cold. She knew that lands further south had never seen aurorae; she couldn't imagine a night without them. They were like her guardian angels, watching over her every night, offering her protection and safety. Now, she needed comfort and guidance. It was with a slight wince that she listened to the door behind her creak open softly. Turning, she saw Anna enter in her own nightgown.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Her sister asked. Elsa shook her head, and turned back to her aurorae.

"I've only known him for a day… hmph… I suppose I was wrong to chastise you for trying marry someone you just met." Elsa almost murmured out. She was critically depressed, Anna could tell, by her voice, her face, her stance… her sister was withering internally.

"Don't say that. It's obvious you two are meant for each other, Elsa. Fire and ice. What a perfect match!" Anna offered. Elsa looked sadly at her for a moment before turning away again. Something came to Anna's mind.

"You never answered me before. What's wrong, Elsa? What's had you down for so long?" Anna pried. Much as Elsa didn't want to speak on it, especially now, she had promised her little sister. And she was _never_ going to break a promise to her again. She took a deep breath and tried to let it all out…

"You and Kristoff are just so… happy together. And 'm glad for you two, really, I am, it's just… I wish that…" Elsa began. It clicked to Anna instantly.

"You wish we spent more time with you?"

OK, maybe it didn't click _instantly_.

"No, Anna. I wish _I_ had someone like that. You know, someone to spend my own time with. But being a Queen means that there's just so much expected and required of me… you're lucky, Anna. You can marry at your leisure. You don't have all the responsibilities and worries of a monarch. But me? I have to govern a realm. Arendelle comes first. You come second. I come last." Elsa explained. While she tried to keep her conviction set, she could not, for once, hide the pain. It was always so cold in her heart, and while the swirling storm was calmed when she returned to Arendelle after her exile, her own heart had not thawed like the rest of Arendelle. Anna looked at her older sister, so loved and yet so alone, and smiled warmly. She knew what had to happen.

"Well, Elsa…

You don't have to worry anymore."

"Anna…" Elsa began protesting, but Anna continued, just as she did that day in her Ice Palace in the moments before she was struck by Elsa's outburst.

"Please don't shut me out this time,

Don't try to shut me out,

You don't really don't just have to doubt.."

"'Cause for the first time in forever,

You know I understand,

And for the first time in forever,

We both know who's your man!"

"We can get him out of that fortress together,

You'll see how he cares!

Cause for the first time in forever,

Your man is waiting right there!"

Elsa began protesting again.

"Anna,

Please just stop this talk, this isn't your concern

Don't worry about me, please, you've already been burned…"

"I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm still happy!

Just - nevermind, forget about it, please..."

Elsa finished, but added one last line.

"It's not like he cares about me that way, anyway… go back to bed, Anna."

Elsa turned, expecting the conversation to end, but Anna spoke back up.

"Actually I won't."

Elsa turned to face her

"What do you mean you won't?"

"Do you really just not know?"

"_What do I not know?_"

Anna stared at her sister hard and determined.

"Erik, sis, is so, so, totally - in love."

"...What?" Elsa asked. She couldn't believe Anna was trying to-

"Did you notice how agonized he was when he ran?"

"That… that was because he thought he hurt you!"

"Sure it was… Except I _know_ it wasn't all there was." Anna continued her song, Elsa interweaving her own torn thoughts in, as well.

"'Cause for the first time in forever-"

"I'm such a fool, to think that he wants me…"

"There's no need for fear!

You can help him out, you know you can!"

"He thinks he can't control his curse…"

"You know he just needs a peer…"

"But Anna, god, what if I make it _worse?"_

"Don't worry…"

"There's so much fear!"

"You can cool his raging flame…"

"He's not safe here!"

"You can help him face this fire…"

"Oh…!"

"You can help tear down this pyre…"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!"

"And then he'll be all right…"

Elsa turned to her veranda, her mind made up, her heart set, her faulty determination ringing in her voice.

"_I'LL TRY!"_

As her proclamation echoed throughout the fjord Arendelle called home, Anna gazed at her, a bright smile on her face, happy that her older sister has finally committed to her own happiness. And she made the promise to herself that she would make sure Elsa got her man; she needed Erik in her life, and Anna would do anything to make sure they could be together.

Elsa turned back, her passionate declaration having finally faded from the fjord. She looked to her younger sister, smiling so brilliantly, and smiled back, laughing a little.

"Guess I got a little carried away there, huh?" Elsa offered, referring to her screaming across the valley.

"Yeah, a little…" Anna giggled. "It's OK, though. Love makes us do crazy stuff." She finished. Elsa smiled a little wider, remembering all the crazy stuff Anna went through for her. Someday, Elsa thought once more, she would pay her back. She thought that quite often, she realized. Perhaps sometime in the near future she would have the strength of character to actually follow through with that promise instead of just thinking about it. Suddenly, Elsa realized that she was finally quite exhausted. The song had drained her, and left her willing, at last, to go to sleep.

"I'm heading to bed. You should get some rest, yourself, Anna. The sooner you're all better, the sooner we can resolve this mess and get Erik back here." Elsa dictated. Anna nodded agreement.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then, Elsa. Get some good rest. I love you." She said as she backed up for the door.

"Good night, Anna. I love you, too." Elsa replied. She looked out at the aurorae one last time, smiling, before settling her eyes on Erik's stronghold. She wondered how Olaf was doing. For a moment, she felt worried for the snowman.

But only for a moment.

Because for the first time in forever, she felt like everything was going to go right for once.

But sometimes, feelings can be misleading.


End file.
